Implementations of redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) generally use a single redundancy controller as a point of synchronization for RAID operations across multiple media controllers. The single redundancy controller therefore introduces a disadvantage to systems, because it can serve as a single point of failure, thereby reducing high-availability features of the storage system.